


Melissa Delgado's Adventures as a Teen Wolf

by fandom_oracle



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, everyone is their parents, parentwolf au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 12:43:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15073412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_oracle/pseuds/fandom_oracle
Summary: Melissa left her home for a date. The last thing she expected was to wake up the next morning smelling and hearing things she's not supposed to. It's all Rafael's fault, really.





	Melissa Delgado's Adventures as a Teen Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> So this is basically an idea that's been in my head for a while, of writing an AU that replaces every main character with their parents. So Melissa, who's best friends with with the sheriff (J o h n) as a teenager, gets bitten by a wolf. This also means the majority of adult characters in the series are there as high schoolers, so Kate and Chris, and Natalie, as well as Finstock, Jennifer, Ken, and eventually Noshiko Yukimura (If I ever manage to write up to that point). Talia also replaces Derek. 
> 
> I'm terrible and this is terrible and I'm sorry for subjecting you to this mess.

_Remind me never to do this again_ , Melissa thought to herself, upset.

It was a school day tomorrow, but Raf, being, well, who he is, thought it was "romantic" for them to sneak out of their homes and into the woods at midnight; they made out, all good. But now he up and left home and she was lost in the middle of the freaking woods.

She listened intently, trying to find a sign, any sign, of a car or road nearby, but all she could hear was the sound of her shoes cracking dried leaves and twigs, and there was something else...

* * *

_A stampede of deer_ , that was just her luck. _Could this possibly get any worse?_

And it could. As Melissa turned her head to process her surroundings and try to find a way home, she stumbles upon a dead body. Or, well, half of a dead body, anyway. The smell of decomposition would've alarmed her if she weren't so focused on getting home. The lower half of the body (or the lower half _of the upper half_ of it) was dripping with dried blood, and she couldn't do anything but sprint away quickly in shock.

And falls. This was the definition of _getting worse_.

She calmed down, for a brief second. Trying to figure out exactly where she was now... she looked up, and atop of the hill there was a... _thing_ , an animal with dark fur and a form difficult to make out, dashing towards her. It _howled_.

She felt the bite before she saw it coming close.

* * *

"Long night?" John asks, as they arrive in school. She figured the bags under her eyes gave up the state of her night's sleep, or lack thereof "I saw you sneaking out yesterday, by the way. Seriously, what do you see on that guy?"

"I'm... really not in the mood for an intervention" She lifts her eyebrows at her neighbor and childhood friend "So, you're gonna try out?"

"For _softball_?"

"Why not? It's not like you have anything to lose"

"Not really in the mood for having to deal with Robert. Plus, _you_ always beat me when we were kids. Maybe you should be the one to try out..." He jokingly spoke, nudging her to the side as a mischievous grin crossed the girl's face, followed by a look of pain.

"What happened?"

"Oh, it's nothing. I got lost in the woods and some, some _thing_ bit me. I think it was a wolf. Also, you're not going to believe me. I found a body in the woods last night" Melissa's tone directed him to the last part of the sentence, trying to take the focus out of her injury.

"So... first you found a _body_ and you didn't call the police. _Then_ you were bitten by a wild animal, and you didn't call a doctor. That thing could be rabid for all you know" Stilinski eyed her disapprovingly, causing her to nudge him back.

"And it was probably not a wolf" A third, female voice sounded behind them. Her auburn hair framed her face as she spoke in a bored monotone. Her thick framed glasses made her look older than she actually was, and the image that struck them was less of a high school student and more of a businesswoman late to a meeting. "There haven't been reported cases of a wolf in northern California in decades"

"Hello to you too, Natalie" Melissa replied, sarcastically, knowing that facts were just the other girl's way of communicating. Behind her, John was awestruck, as he often was, with her. The girl quickly sprinted into the school, leaving the two childhood friends alone with each other. "Close your mouth, you're drooling"

* * *

 "As you all know, there was a body found in the woods last night, and I am sure your eager little minds are coming up with various macabre scenarios for what happened. But I am here to tell you that the police has a suspect, which means you can give your undivided attention to the syllabus on your desk"

At this point, Melissa had zoned out entirely, falling short of asleep in class, head held against her fist as her arm rested on the desk... She would've truly passed out if not for the slight buzzing of a cell phone she knew wasn't hers. As she looked through the class, no one seemed bothered, nto even Mr. Johnson, a notoriously rigorous teacher.

 _Weird_ , she thought, as she turned her head to try and find the source, looking through a window and seeing a young boy entering school grounds, with a blonde girl by his side.

"Yes, I'll be careful, father" He spoke on the phone " _Oui, je les ai amenés. Je suis pas un enfant!_ "

She couldn't make out what he was saying in the last part, but it sounded upset. She didn't have much time to wonder, though, as the principal entered the room with the pair, that she assumed were siblings.

"Class, this is our new transfer student from France, Christopher Argent. Please do the best to make him feel welcome"

He didn't seem very welcome, as he walked through the room with a permanent scowl, and took the only available seat... which happened to be right behind Melissa's.

"Hi..." She said, tentatively.

"Hello" The boy continued to look upset, and she decided to let it go.

* * *

 

John and Melissa kept together walking through the hallways as the school, as if they had been twins... which they could've been, really, given how they were raised next to each other. She kept on staring at the new student intently, puzzling the friend beside her.

"What's the deal with the new kid? Got a crush?"

She elbowed him in the stomach. As she did this, Natalie stepped out of another classroom, with a blonde next to her. Melissa recognized her as the girl that came in earlier this morning. She had surprisingly tanned skin for someone from Europe, and her golden locks managed to look both _perfect_ and _wild_ at the same time; and her leather jacket certainly seemed to add to the rebellious aura. She glanced over them for a brief second, then turned her attention to the boy who was probably her brother, currently standing in front of his locker.

"Oh, I see. You're into the _other_ new kid. Who's drooling now?"

She elbowed him, _harder_.

* * *

Melissa couldn't make out what they were talking at first, probably because it was french, but she could hear that they were talking. Eventually, they reverted back into english.

"So, Nat, remember that guy sitting behind us?"

"Robert Finstock, yes" She replied matter-of-factly.

"Well, he said there was going to be a party on Friday and we were invited, so... You, coming, _méc_?" The blonde directed herself to her brother.

"No. And you're not coming either" His voice seeped with annoyance; turning to Natalie, he spoke more soflty, managing to flash a smile "Family night, you know?"

* * *

 "You were playing like a _fiend_ over there" John exclaimed, perhaps more surprised than he should be "You crushed all of the boys. I mean, don't get me wrong, I knew you were _good_ , but not, y'know..."

"John, shut up" She lifted her bat to make a point, then embraced him in a hug "I have no idea what happened..."

As she looked up, she saw Natalie and the blonde girl at the bleachers, with Chris sitting besides them, annoyed. Natalie stared at the game with analytical eyes, as she did with everything. Only the other girl seemed truly interested...

"You bet I can play circles around them, huh?" She asked "But that girl..."

"We're not here to bring unwanted attention" The boy replied sternly "Or to make enemies"

* * *

"I don't know what it was! It was like I had all the time in the world to catch the ball..." Melissa narrated the events of the softball tryouts as she walked back into the woods to try and find the mangled body "And that's not the only weird thing. I hear stuff I shouldn't be able to hear, I smell things..."

"You... _smell_ things?" He asked, an eyebrow raised "Like what?"

"Like the mint gum in your pocket? And it's started with a bite..."

"Mels, at this point in our lives you've said a _lot_ of crazy shit, but are you seriously suggesting _lycanthropy_?" He looked at her incredulously, with an extremely judgmental raise of his eyebrow, the sunlight reflecting on his blonde hair.

"What is that? Is that bad?" She looked genuinely confused.

"Only once a month; on the night of the full moon" He kept on with the joke, to Melissa's annoyance "But maybe twice in your case"

That earned him another elbowing.

"What?! You're the one that said you saw a wolf..."

"There might be something seriously wrong with me, okay?!"

"Of course there is, you're a werewolf"

"Anyway, if you stop being an asshole and help me find the body. I could've sworn it was around here" She wondered, as she was digging through the leaves, trying to find any remnats of the body. Maybe a trail of blood or...

* * *

As she turned, continuing to look for clues of the body's location, she came to face a woman. She looked both authoritative and upset, her dark hair growing to her shoulders as a black coat encased her form. She wasn't very tall, but still managed to give the impression that she was looking down on them, and Melissa's immediate reaction was nothing short of a primal fear. 

"Would you leave, please?" The woman asked, in a tone, polite as it may have been, made it clear that it was _not_ a request "This is private property and I'd rather not be disturbed at the moment"

"We didn't know, ma'am! I'm sorry" John replied quickly, trying desperately not to catch himself in trouble.

As the woman left swiftly, her friend turned to her with an strange, almost fascinated expression in his face.

"What you bummed about?"

"That was Talia Hale. She was the only survivor of the Hale House fire, about ten years ago... It was all over local news"

"Unlike you, some of us have better things to do than obsess over crimes... like work. I gotta go. See ya!"

* * *

 It had been a slow day at the animal clinic, and it was about to close anyway, so Melissa thought it a good time to check on her bite. As she lifeted her shirt, she realized it was gone, somehow. Before she could think too hard about it, someone knocked at the door.

"Hi, it's Christopher, right?"

"Right" He said, and now that Melissa could look at him better she noticed he was all wet and in distress _,_ maybe even crying "Doesn't matter though, I really need your help. I didn't see it, I took my eyes over road for like two seconds to change the music on my iphone and then this dog, he just came out of nowhere..."

"Hey, it's alright... Where did it happen?"

"I brought it with me. It's on the trunk"

As they walked in the rain over to Chris' car, Melissa noticed the wound on the dog.

"I think her leg's broken. Can you bring her over?"

* * *

"Thank you, miss..."

"Delgado"

"Right. Anyway, I'm really sorry for having reacted like this over something so trivial. It was childish of my part" He confessed, having calmed down and dried his hair with a towel Melissa found in the office. "My father would be angry..."

"Why?" She wondered, remembering all the times he'd acted strange and closed off, especially when compared to his sister.

"I mean, it was completely inappropriate for me to have freaked out the way I did. Just, totally stupid, like..."

"...a girl?" Melissa looked at him in a challenging gesture

"If you knew my family, you'd know I'd never say that" Chris laughed, absent-mindedly.

"Well, I know your sister, and she seems like a handful" It didn't worry that she was just insulting the sister of a _client._

"If it means anything, I think Kate was just threatened about how well you play; she's used to being the best at everything"

"By the way, is it really family night on Friday? You just got really uncomfortable when she wanted to go to the party"

"Eh, not really... But we really shouldn't be drawing attention to us. It only makes it harder when we inevitably have to leave"

"I think with a sister like that, there's no way you're going to keep her from going, one way or another. And you might benefit from letting off some steam..."

"Are you offering to go with me?" He asked, droplets of water falling from his still damp light hair into his face. He smiled.

"If you say I am..."

**Author's Note:**

> Melissa plays softball because of a comment she made on the actual series about having a softball bat... so that's why.


End file.
